


Wrong Place, Worst Time

by ReaderCentricReadings (trashazaki)



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Higgs Being A Bastard, I hope that becomes a tag, Terrorism, also I promise Higgs licking people is going to become an overused trope but I don't care, y'all I really don't know what other tags to put on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashazaki/pseuds/ReaderCentricReadings
Summary: You're a freelance porter. You took a job for BRIDGES just trying to get some more work. But you happened to wander into terrorist territory and you've never picked a worse time to come across Homo Demens, and it seems their leader wants your assistance in something.Gender-neutral reader, and Higgs being a bastard for 1,600+ words
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Wrong Place, Worst Time

You swallowed hard, but the action provided no relief, not for the dryness in your mouth or the urge to vomit due to your rising panic. You were starting to shake as you felt the eyes on you from multiple sources, hidden behind helmets. The stares you knew were leveled at you was nothing in the face of the guns also aimed at you.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in. A freelance porter. Hmm..." The voice came from beside you just behind your range of vision, but you dared not turn and look, afraid that moving too fast would cause you to be riddled with holes faster than you could even turn your head to face your captor. Fortunately (or perhaps not), you didn't have to wonder about it for long as a man in a large hood and a golden skull mask stepped into your view, hands folded behind his back. You and anyone else who cared about the goings on on the surface would recognize him anywhere. Higgs Monaghan, leader of Homo Demens. "Don't look like a MULE to me, either." His slow gait came to a stop in front of you and you could just barely see blue eyes behind the mask, looking you up and down before landing on something on you, though the mask didn't provide enough visibility for you to see what he was looking at. "Ohhh..." He began to chuckle, and you hated the sound of it. It caused your blood to run cold. "Workin' with BRIDGES, huh?" That's when it hit you. You had a device attached to your belt, one that allowed you to pass through areas only those authorized by BRIDGES had access to. "Didn't they warn ya? Dangerous to wander through these parts. You never know when you could run into some terrorists. And wouldn't that be a shame, huh? Aww, poor thing... they really just let you out here without tellin' you?"

He began to walk to your other side, but this time, you allowed yourself to watch his movements. He placed a hand on your shoulder, patting a few times. "You like helpin' people, don'tcha? Isn't that why you're here? Well, c'mon then. I think I got something you can help me with, since you're already here."

Regardless of your shaking, you quickly shook your head. "No." Your voice was quiet, but you were amazed you found your voice at all.

"Hmm? What was that? Speak up, sweetheart."

"I said no." You sounded more resolved, voice ringing clear.

"No?" He scoffed. "Didn't your mama or daddy teach you any manners? I'll ask you again." You heard a click as he removed the golden mask from the black undermask, and you gasped as the metal touched your face. You couldn't take in much more air as you suddenly felt as though something were electrifying you, stealing the breath from your lungs as crackling filled your ears and where the mask was on your face itched and stung and burned. The sound of crackling started to fade as the edges of your vision blackened, and a voice reached your ears albeit sounding like it was coming through several layers of cotton. Finally, you were pretty sure you could make out what he was saying to you. You couldn't answer, any words coming out like a garbled wheeze. Instead, you nodded weakly, trying to gain control of your motor functions.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed, and finally, the mask came off, allowing oxygen to rush into your body as you hit the ground, your senses beginning to return as you gasped for air. Higgs knelt down next to you, rubbing your back. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He pat you a couple of times before grabbing you under your shoulder and hoisting you to your feet. "Glad you're willing to help!"

He led you further into the city, or what remained of one. You assumed it was an outpost for the Demens, if they were even organized enough to have outposts. You never wanted to find out, least of all like this. He motioned to one of his subordinates, and you watched as the figure ran into one of the buildings. Higgs slung an arm over your shoulders as though the two of you had known each other for years. "Tell me somethin'. You ever killed anyone before?" You didn't want to answer, but you didn't want to find out what he would do to get you to answer.

"No."

"You haven't? It's such an... _interesting_ thing, death. I guess you could say I'm more familiar with it than most. Have been ever since I was young." He gave a short laugh. "Not that I'd have it any other way."

The Demen that went off according to Higgs' demand returned, holding a struggling figure, leading them towards you, Higgs, and the others. They threw the person to the ground, and you saw them a bit more clearly. Their arms were bound behind them with rope, their face covered with a mask, and baggy clothes concealing their form. There was no way you could identify them. The grunts and noises they were making indicated that they were gagged beneath the mask. You briefly wondered how long they had been held captive, but you didn't have time to consider as Higgs shoved a rifle flat against your chest and you reflexively reached up to grab it before it fell to the ground.

"First time for everything. C'mon, let's see what you got." He didn't have to say it for you to know the price for disobedience. You slowly turned the rifle in your hands, looking at it. You weren't lying when you said you hadn't killed anyone before, and with that, you didn't have much knowledge on guns either. You slowly brought the gun up to aim it. For as much as you were breathing, you couldn't steady your aim and you couldn't seem to get enough air in your lungs.

It felt like an eternity had passed with no action being taken. You started to lower the gun without thinking about it, and Higgs stepped behind you, wrapping his arms around you to raise the gun himself. "It's real easy. Just one little pull of the trigger and that'll be it. Just one curl of your finger." He moved his hands down to cover your hands with his own. You felt him resting his chin on your shoulder. "Just one little movement," he said quietly. His proximity sent a shiver down your spine, and while his voice was quiet, it was almost too loud in your ear.

Still, you couldn't bring yourself to pull the trigger.

But Higgs could.

A burst of gunfire reverberated through the small city of dilapidated structures as Higgs pressed down on your finger just enough to depress the trigger. The body crumpled to the ground, blood beginning to seep through the fabric covering their form, and in the same instant, the rifle clattered to the concrete as you released your grip and Higgs stepped away from you.

"Well, I'll be damned! Look at you! You're a natural!" His laughter echoed through the town, and you shook uncontrollably and found yourself unable to tear your eyes away from the body. He slapped your back a couple of times and you stumbled forward a small bit, still trying to process what you just did. No, what _he_ made you do.

Higgs held your shoulders and spun you around to face him, and while you no longer wanted to look at the body, looking at him wasn't much more comforting. But to your surprise, he was completely unmasked, and you could see the smile on his face. You could only describe it as a twisted look of approval, like an encouraging and proud smile that's been polluted with wicked intent. "Now I got one more thing I need you to do, okay?" His eyes felt like they were boring straight through you. You were in no position to refuse him.

"Be a good little porter and deliver a message for me. You can do that, right?" You nodded hesitantly. Higgs pat your shoulders a couple of times. "Great."

He let go of you and moved to your right side, wrapping an arm around your back beneath your arms to lead you back out of the city. "Since you gotta go report back to BRIDGES anyway, be sure to tell them that if they know what's best for sweet little Samantha America Strand, they'll leave Edge Knot alone. You can remember that, right? It would be a shame if you had to end up like our little friend back there, left out as BT food." You reached the edge of the territory and Higgs moved his arm from around your torso to reach towards his belt. You heard a click and discovered what he was reaching for when he brought his arm around your neck, cold metal pressing against the right side of your throat. "I'll know if you delivered it or not. Don't think I won't. Oh, and I don't mind runnin' into you again, darlin'." He punctuated his statement by applying more pressure to the knife on your neck, and you felt a small sting as it broke your skin. "You understand, right?" You tried in vain to move your throat away from his blade, but you were able yourself enough room to respond with a small nod. "Good." You shuddered as you felt a warm, wet sensation on your neck as Higgs licked the blood seeping from your fresh cut. You allowed yourself to relax a little when he finally let you go and stepped away from you. "Well, go on, little porter. And thank you for all your help, sweetheart."

You heard a strange sound and then nothing but the running water of the river nearby. You cautiously glanced over your shoulder and found yourself completely alone. But you had the sinking feeling that his threat of omniscience still remained.


End file.
